I Love You
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Remus Lupin seorang yang terkenal akan kebaikan hatinya... Tapi tidak untuk Luna. Pair : Remus X Luna


Disclaimer : mbak J.K Rowling… tanteku tersayang! #ngaku2

A/N : Setting di PoA.

* * *

Remus Lupin seorang yang sangat menyenangkan…

Semua orang mengakuinya. Bahkan The Famous Harry Potter. Walaupun telah diketahui bahwa ia seorang werewolf, itu tak mengubah rasa sayang mereka terhadap Prof. Lupin.

.

Tapi tidak untuk satu orang.

Luna Lovegood..

.

Entah kenapa selalu bersikap dingin pada Luna. Setiap berpapasan di koridor, Prof. Lupin selalu memilih untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh. Di kelas, ia hanya menganggap Luna seakan-akan bahwa ia hanya lukisan di dinding. Sikap ini membingungkan Luna, walau tak benar-benar mengganggunya. Sudah sering orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti itu lebih dulu, hingga sikap itu tak lagi terasa asing baginya.

.

Hingga hari ini….

.

Hari Natal. Hari orang berkumpul dan bersenang-senang. Mengurangi ketegangan setelah mengalami pelajaran yang menyenangkan. Hari ketika tak ada sekat antara guru dan murid. Namun sayangnya, Remus Lupin hanya mampu untuk mengikuti kesenangan itu sendirian dalam gubuk yang sempit dan dingin. Ya, kebetulan sekali tepat pada hari natal itu adalah bulan purnama, sehingga ia tak bisa merayakan natal dengan normal. Disaat semua orang tertawa bahagia, ia mesti menjerit-jerit kesakitan menyiksa diri sendiri. Disaat semua orang saling bertukar kado, ia mesti puas akan hadiah yang akan diterimanya nanti,—Luka-luka dan darah—.Natal yang buruk.

Malam itu, ketika ia kembali harus memasuki Shrieking Shack, ia tertunduk murung. Ia mengingat masa-masa waktu sekolahnya dulu. Ketika 3 sahabat setianya berjuang keras belajar menjadi Animagus hanya untuk menemaninya bertransformasi. Ketika mereka—Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, dan James Potter—ikut mengadu nyawa bersamanya. Walau saat itu mereka tidak peduli akan bahaya yang mereka ambil. Mereka terlalu menjunjung tinggi nilai persahabatan. Namun sekarang, siapa lagi yang ingin menemaninya bertransformasi? James terbunuh, meninggalkan anaknya sebatang kara. Peter juga terbunuh, bersama 12 orang saksi. Sementara Sirius… dia tak ingin memikirkannya. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Betapa salahnya ia..

Ketika ia memasuki lorong ke Shrieking Shack, ternyata telah ada orang yang menunggunya. Berambut pirang panjang berantakan, wanita itu menatap satu-satunya jendela yang terdapat di gubuk itu. Dan Remus tak perlu menunggu sampai wanita itu berbalik dan menampakkan wajahnya agar bisa ia lihat. Karena getaran dalam dadanya telah memberitahunya, siapa wanita tersebut.

"Pemandangannya indah sekali dari dalam sini." katanya dengan nada melamun. Luna.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Miss Lovegood?" tanyanya, berusaha menghilangkan getar dalam suaranya. Debar itu lagi.

Luna berbalik menatap Remus. Remus menunduk.

Luna tersenyum. "hanya memastikan," katanya "bahwa apa yang selalu digosipkan anak-anak Ravenclaw benar atau tidak.." jawabnya. Remus segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Remus panik. Luna tersenyum anggun lalu kembali berbalik menatap jendela.

"Werewolf. Ya, kan, Profesor? Bahwa guru yang selama ini mengajar kami PTIH adalah…" Luna berbalik. "Seorang manusia serigala." bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Remus terperanjat, tetapi berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia menarik napasnya satu kali dan… berhasil. Walaupun hatinya masih berdetak begitu keras.

"Oke.. anak Ravenclaw sudah bergosip tentangku. Tentang ini." katanya sambil tersenyum pada Luna. _Tentang masalah bulu kecilku_, tambahnya dalam hati dengan getir. "Tapi, kenapa mreka tidak menyebarkannya ke asrama lain?"

"Karena mereka tidak yakin.." jawab Luna. Remus mengernyit. Luna menghela napas.

"Asrama Ravenclaw, tidak seperti asrama lain, selalu punya hal-hal baru untuk digosipkan. Semua hal-hal itu didapat dari 'pantauan asal' anak Ravenclaw. Dan kata-kata orang yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada rahasia yang bisa tertutupi di Hogwarts, maka kami,—Anak Ravenclaw—adalah bukti bahwa Hogwarts pun punya rahasia.." jelas Luna. "gossip-gosip itu, sesuai kesepakatan tak tertulis kami, tidak akan disebarkan ke asrama lain, sebelum kami punya bukti yang jelas, atau mendapat persetujuan langsung dari yang bersangkutan. Maka, kupikir, gossip ini sepertinya sudah bisa disebarkan. Anda sudah menyetujuinya, kan?" tambahnya lagi sambil menyeringai. Remus menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya, Miss Lovegood. Aku hanya mengiyakannya." gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia pun menuju jendela dan menatap bulan yang tertutup awan, malu-malu menampakkan wajahnya.

"Pertanyaanmu sudah kuiyakan, Miss Lovegood. Lebih baik kau kembali ke asrama sebelum aku bertransformasi." kataku. Remus tersenyum pelan mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya barusan. Alasan bodoh. Hanya karena tak tahan lagi menahan getaran ini.

"Belum, Profesor.." jawab Luna sambil mengernyit. Remus tersentak dan menoleh. Luna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih ada satu lagi pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan." jelasnya. Remus menunduk. Luna menghela napas.

"Kenapa, kenapa anda berbuat hal itu, Profesor?" tanyanya pelan. Remus mengernyit. Luna tertunduk.

"Anda terkenal akan keramahannya, dan kemampuan melakukan mantra-mantra pertahanan. Tapi kenapa kepada saya anda mesti selalu bersikap dingin pada saya? Dengan mengacuhkan saya di kelas tiap hari, bersikap acuh tak acuh di koridor tiap berpapasan.. dan nama saya tiap kali anda 'terpaksa' menyebutnya, anda selalu hanya menyebut nama keluarga, tidak seperti yang lain yang langsung dipanggil dengan nama depan. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Remus menarik napas.

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Miss Lovegood?" tanya Remus lirih. Luna mengangkat alisnya. Remus melanjutkan.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari alasan dibalik itu semua, ketika kau mendengar getar suaraku ketika menyebut namamu, sorot mataku yang selalu terlihat gugup ketika menatap matamu?" Luna tertunduk. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah lama menyadari tingkah laku gurunya itu terhadapnya. Dan kesimpulan yang diambilnya benar-benar menakutkannya, walau dalam hati sangat bahagia karenanya.

"Mestikah aku menjelaskan lagi padamu, Miss Lovegood? Atau.. Luna?" Luna mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Remus semakin mendekat. Nafasnya mulai tercium. Luna membeku. Ketika ia mulai menutup matanya, tiba-tiba kepala Remus , menoleh ke jendela. Luna yang terkejut segera menoleh kearah pandangan Remus dan memekik pelan. Bulan perlahan-lahan terlihat menyinari gubuk kecil itu. Remus segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luna.

"Lari. Sekarang." bisiknya lirih. Luna menelan ludahnya, lalu berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Ketika ia merasa cukup jauh, Ia berhenti. Air menggenangi matanya, sedih melihat nasib yang menerpa seorang Remus Lupin. Namun akhirnya, ia tersenyum kecil ditengah malam.

* * *

Remus Lupin memandangi siluet orang yang berlari menjauhinya, sementara di kulitnya telah muncul bulu-bulu. Ia menarik napas pelan, sebelum tersenyum pelan.

* * *

"I Love You.." kata dua orang itu bersamaan, ditengah malam yang mencekam.

Mungkin hari-hari setelah ini tidak lagi sedingin yang dahulu….

* * *

A/N : Selesai! Yippie!

Banyak typo, nya? Endingnya menggantung? silahkan klik tombol review dan biarkan saya tahu masalah anda!

Untuk Chells, ni RLLL yang kubilang.. maaf klo publishnya lama… banget dan nda sesuai harapanmu. Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik. uhuhuhu.. #sujud2


End file.
